


琴声如诉（Tender was The Tweedle）

by Kellerei



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei
Summary: 白敬亭是一个永不踏出房间的钢琴教师，刘昊然是他中意的学生。
Relationships: 刘昊然/白敬亭
Kudos: 6





	琴声如诉（Tender was The Tweedle）

白敬亭教课要戴眼镜。他视力下降，先还是不妨事，每况愈看不清乐谱。察觉这个的时机很坏。一次给他的新学生弹琴，弹狩猎，是炫技的企图。很久不碰练习曲，谱子岸然竖在眼前，不好意思错。越这样想越险象环生；便果真出了岔子，最后一个延长段才将就掰回来。新学生何尝摸过李斯特，不知底细，喏喏称惊艳，眼睛盯住他两只瓷白的手看，或许当作一件宝器。曾有个太子丹那样的玩笑：如果这世界上有人比我更喜欢老师的手，那我就要把它们砍下来。白敬亭清楚这话是当真的。他将指尖悄悄收进毛衣袖子里头。这节课不应该拖堂：鉴于下一位永远不来迟。

白敬亭送新生到门口，为人师表，矜巧地道再见。返身回屋之际琴凳前站好了人。

刘昊然摸着他的钢琴。“刮奏疼不疼？”好像在问钢琴。

“磨起茧了，就不疼。”

“你也会有看错线的时候，可惜没录音。”

“我先谢谢你给我留面儿。”

刘昊然大笑：“哪儿的话，老师。”他踱步过来，捻白敬亭手指头在嘴边吹吹，很怜惜样子，要怎么狠心拆穿他假把式。白敬亭垂着眼睫，耳朵尖机敏地蹿红，但那不是一种受关怀的神态，更像被冻住了。刘昊然是那片飞进他眼里的碎镜子。拿捏的人嗅到他的警觉，嘴角收敛回一个安全弧度。“你不乖了。”

白敬亭说：“上课吧。”

关于周六下午第二课时的这孩子。

第一次是他妈妈带他来，按理说快高考的学生没有非在这个节骨眼上学琴不可的，便多问了一句；才晓得加分的新政策。又问刘昊然，几岁学过钢琴，还剩下多少，能不能挑一首来弹。男孩长一双漂亮小狗眼睛，十七岁，骨相在趁手与刻薄中间，即将甩掉青春的符号。他说，平均律的第一首，不要赋格还可以。白敬亭被他逗笑了。那时不会想这是个捏软柿子的惯犯。他上书架给他找谱子，巴赫收在一个奇异的高层，只好踮起脚抻长手臂去够，T恤衫拎起半截空白。腰间有一道被烫伤似的热度经停过。白敬亭把谱本取下来，递给刘昊然，后者翻着页游走在他身后，跟去二楼琴房，途中没有一次眼光碰撞。他疑心那视线是错觉。

之后定下课程表，费用月结，交到来年。这是他们短暂的光鲜时期，一周见一次面，互相都还是明亮外皮。白敬亭用车尔尼练了刘昊然一个月，捡回那段他把音乐零落掉的时间，快速曲不宜滋长野心，分外old school show，分外齐谐。偶尔刘昊然说自己的事，功课，应试，女同学；白敬亭从天真散漫的语境当中捕捉到一种斟酌。他身上打着一些记号，是白敬亭失去过的。刘昊然每个周日上午返校，周六下午在这里上白敬亭的最后一堂课，与对方解决晚饭，借茶几做题，带着意图清白的密谋：白敬亭有朝一定会成为他夜不归宿的一道幌子。而这一天很快来临了。

刘昊然在玄关换鞋。“今天要不要和我出去吃？”

“不了，我就在家。”

“你为什么从来不出门？”

“没什么必要。”

“我上次看见你在房间里接电话。现在居然还有人用座机打电话。”

白敬亭不露声色，但不安确凿将他截获了；他所幸脸面本身足够惨白。“我是老派的人。”

刘昊然笑笑，有一颗牙齿格外锋利。告别隐没在大门背面。

他家里联络进来：刘昊然还在老师那儿吗？白敬亭撒了谎：在的，在我这里，写作业的时候睡着了，可能太累了，我没有叫醒他。不，不用来接，我家离他学校也不远。不，不麻烦，我一个人住这么大房子。您太客气了。挂断以后才有眩晕的感觉，做了一件错事，好像要靠这个来证明自己还没来得及当上一个负社会责任的成年人。他明白这种事都是但凡有开始的。

白敬亭问：“你上个星期去哪儿了？”

刘昊然作恍惚状：“还没谢谢老师替我说谎。”

“问你话。”他有点被激怒了。人不会为一个语焉不详的秘密保守秘密。刘昊然站在钢琴前面，敲了一段卡门序曲。这不是影射，这是指控。卡门是不贞的女人。

“能告诉我给你打电话的人是谁吗？”

“不能。”

“那你也不能知道我去了哪里。这很公平。”

刘昊然手撑着琴键，向后小小一跃，钢琴发出不和谐音。他头发长长了，随着动作翘起一个小圆圈，柔软又浪漫，随即被手掌附上来安顺地抚平。如果这里是一个喜欢他的女同学，甚至会嫉妒这个圆圈。但白敬亭是因为他声称公平而发笑的。难道他猜不出来吗？想试探一个似乎道德健全的人，就要给他制造不健全的选项。他的谎言俨然被视作公开的邀请，那么答案又岂会是必需不可的。刘昊然走向他，抓住他可能阻挠的双手，让两人沉沉向后一坠。白敬亭后脑勺着墙，没有温和的殿后，一瞬间脑海里发病似的杳茫。刘昊然的嘴唇挟持了他的嘴唇。像他参与他的出走一样，他以此参与那通电话。这种事但凡有了开始。

在过道里白敬亭讲话：“这对你没好处。”

刘昊然寻摸着他琵琶骨头，陡然似要下探趋势，但其实更安分，指腹每一厘都在解读白敬亭的紧张。他有别的野心，眼下还未长完全。而焦虑的活口正微微淹沉于旦夕祸福的危险甜美。

“你才刚成年。”

“别的理由呢？”

“你快要考试了，你是我学生，我大了你四岁。而且我已……”

刘昊然又亲上来；这并非只是第二次。唇舌罕见地不粗鲁，不再显得干渴，仿佛他坐拥了一口井，终于学会一点一点、用之不竭地取纳他。白敬亭感到自己的口腔被细致探索，像调研，要开发某种新功能以前，每一颗牙尖都是潜伏的小地雷，必须经受严密排查。一股电流从脊椎末端缓慢攀爬向上，停在后颈处，一刺一刺地让他发痛。他双腿站不住，绞紧了衣服死撑，后背抵到房门把手，咔哒咔嗒作弄声响。

房间里朗声有儿童叫唤：老师？

白敬亭猛一刹惊醒了。这根本是受骗。“我说了这对你没好处。”

可毕竟还有下一堂课。也能解释刘昊然为什么没当场发火，冲进去吓坏那个无辜学徒。他或许说过不愿意听别人喊他老师。半晌白敬亭下楼来，手上攥着个不及他腿长的男孩，他这里最小一个，连走台阶每一步都要数数。刘昊然坐在客厅正中央那张沙发上吃曲奇，不看也不搭腔，饼干屑整齐地用手掌心接住，好像懂得规矩，好像一直等在这里，不曾去过别的地方。待白敬亭回来他仍不言语，赌气样子总算万幸符合年纪，白敬亭心软起来，伸手向他投诚。刘昊然略略抬眼一瞥，没有收。

“那么小的小孩你也只送到门口。”

白敬亭浑身僵在原地。没在小孩子跟前讲这句话大概才是他礼貌。

倒不会说不许他再来——应考曲目都开好半页纸了。钢琴前面他们干净成了另一码事。对刘昊然他很少有东西可讲，高中生读谱像读英语卷子，照搬也要啃下来，又通常很利索，临键面上不落拖延的碎屑屑。当然赖谱是毛病，不赖的又贪快。白敬亭监控着他随时会塌方似的难看手腕，心想，慢慢改。

拗他指法时就只好碰到，尽量拣两根指头去摸，简直变态杀人犯，固执于某一块指骨的去留。白敬亭小声指挥：“你得这样。”凝视与摆放都专注在他手爪上。刘昊然却像被从耳朵里注入了第二根脊梁，整面背缓缓缓缓地绷直了。不知道还要怎么做才不算勾引。第一次奏选曲，一个考验公私分明的重要时刻，做坏了又是在下一套循环练习里永无宁日。这件事双双煎熬：白敬亭自然也更愿意点教新曲子。刘昊然在他注目底下犯着紧张，开头优柔的行板喏喏打颤。思及之前问考试那天他能不能去送他的事。想象白敬亭站在学校门外，在披身的阳光当中目送他的样子：华尔兹舞曲丰盛流淌，活泼弹牙的小步音节是林荫斑驳的结块，蹦蹦跳跳投诸其周身，又好像抬抬手就可以拂掉；也许偶然下雨呢，那就撑一把伞，雨点敲击伞面也是乐器，同水珠从植物叶片滚落类似旋律，而潮湿水汽粘住他的黑头发，发出长足昆虫扭动手脚一样的细微哀鸣。刘昊然相信，在这个世界上，有无数种钢琴以外的声音，无数种超越乐律规则、无法用格式捕捉丈量的曲调，可以组构无数个冉冉孤生熠熠辉煌的白敬亭，在某个恰到好处的时间节点，以另一种胜利姿态顿足于他的生命。而不是被困在一扇加缚了禁忌似的房门背后、这一个不知春秋日夜的鬼魂，等待真实世界通过往来生徒和黑白键盘，向他寄予单薄微茫的投影。

刘昊然垂下右手，另一边收落最后几簇单音，抬起脸，眼孔虚亮，神色昭明。他回头看向他的老师。随着这个动作，那从他降临在这间房子伊始就萦绕于他们旁围的怪物渐渐现形了。琴声是它的鬼胎。

埃里克·萨提，《我渴望你》。

白敬亭死盯住钢琴上方摆设作用的节拍器，喉结滚动。“你考试的时候不能这么弹。”

“我考试不想弹这首。”他把最好的都用完了。

“也有道理。哪怕特长曲目也过于简单。”

“你刚刚不是想说这个。”刘昊然整一个转身朝向他，像颗巨大的天体，面容出奇地神圣。“你什么时候才愿意说你想说的话？”

白敬亭隐约有些抱歉：为他总是耐心质问自己，而不是生气。但还是不应该让刘昊然把坏性带到这里面来。他希望琴房保持清洁——希望有一处故乡，封闭、自由，不可动摇。这个话其实不非必要说出口，容易教人害怕。如果不是他有取有求，而他又照单全收……不用听过也猜得到他家里人那些闲话：好好一个尖子生，成天想方设法往钢琴老师家里面跑。难道那老师真以为你缺这二十分？——讲穿了还是抱歉。

白敬亭走过去，张开双臂，拥了拥刘昊然。

“老师，我知道你是不投反对票的人。”男孩的脑袋扎进他怀里头，嗓音低闷，仿佛在鼎钟内部徒劳吼叫。“所以会是我在利用你吗？”

一个年轻人来拜访白敬亭。这日白敬亭在家煮清水面条，拌罐头食品吃，有学生提一小袋实验室里种的葱给他，也潦草切了用上，根段同手一号颜色。刘昊然在厨房和稀泥，数有几双筷子，把冰箱门打开，头放进去，头拿出来，把冰箱门关上；到底被白敬亭客客气气请出去。心情倒不坏，开门笑意逢迎：“您哪位？”

那人说，我找白白。

白敬亭端面上桌，刘昊然笑容还黏在脸上，力透纸背。“这是你什么人？”

白敬亭被拷问住了，惶惶明媚半晌，眼觑他又觑另外一个，见一身从头到脚不间断的黑，便顺嘴：“穿黑衣服的人。”

黑衣服在边上豁然微笑：他说什么我是什么。

一顿饭不算尽如人意；尽管桌上照旧只坐他两个。黑衣服不吃东西，像个苦行教徒，无事摆弄身后的书架子，抽一本出来翻，清风不识字似的优雅。刘昊然埋头在碗里，猜忌和好奇心互啄，后者体面地占点上风。独独白敬亭是真饿了。他吃过一盘，在黑衣服拎来的袋子里找到两盒牛肉酱，又添一盘。也取汤匙想拨给刘昊然加餐，刘昊然拿手遮上：“我不食周粟。”

白敬亭有点儿给逗着，“你干嘛忿忿的。”

黑衣服放过那本漂亮小说：误会，都是误会。

白敬亭送客到玄关，刘昊然跟过来。黑衣服扶着门在换鞋，嘴里跟白敬亭念：好好吃饭，好好穿衣服，有空多出门。白敬亭笑嘻嘻地倚着墙：我又不出门。刘昊然迅速掀起眼，与门口对上一段呈堂证供。他突兀道：“还不知道怎么称呼您。”

黑衣服回避了这个礼数。你不用知道我，他说。脚步仓皇，有窜逃的疑云。“我见过你。”

落锁声别在话音末尾。

刘昊然脚跟回转，朝白敬亭站定，“他什么意思？”

白敬亭向后退，似乎明白了又没有，找补似地拽刘昊然袖子，“他不是……不是电话里头的人。”

“我知道，我见过你房间里照片。”

白敬亭吓了一跳：“你什么时候去我房间了？”问了也是无用，刘昊然在这房子里越过的界还算少吗——他明知如此却没有特地去藏。刘昊然拉拢过袖口那只手，放到嘴边摩挲，冷不防咬了一口。白敬亭吃痛地吸气，企图挣脱而不能，满脑子敲警报。下一口咬在他脖子上。他们相持着退回厅堂，刘昊然四处嗅着气味似地亲他，手从衣服下摆往里伸。白敬亭拎着他后脖子行否决权，像拎个动物，力道还有所保留。刘昊然便换个方向去碰别的物事。白敬亭愕得反应不及，可见是从来没有过。他哀叫了一声，喊，刘昊然。

“你犯病呢？”

被质询那个解他皮带扣，身子已经蹲在他股间，脸色严肃，那种急眼起来还在跟你讲道理的人。他竖了一支靶子，给白敬亭看底牌，“我们今天把它做完。”

白敬亭捉住他肩膀讲价钱：“非得吗？”

刘昊然露个笑出来，新鲜他对自个儿有所求，模棱地说其实都行。他打算达成点什么，好比一项目标分，用作纪念和说服自己，到位或否另是结果论的问题。而白敬亭如料想那样不抵抗，先向他讨要一个聪明的缓期；其乖顺也许直接指向人尽可撷，但刘昊然一点点地、谨慎地把那些败朽的嫉妒拢藏回肺腑。还不是，不是终盘的时候。他还有许多秘密，是刘昊然没有揭开的，眼前这片布料后面的只不过是其中一个。青少年的好奇心：要么杀死他，要么只能助长他。

白敬亭被剥得下半身干净，皮囊白得像从新雪里淬出来，两条腿是两棵桃树，守一个仙乡的入口。刘昊然埋进其中，连这里都是比平常人更浅的颜色，一些耻毛搔着他鼻尖发痒，他刻意地呵气奉还；白敬亭被握在他手里，几乎站不住，性器颤巍巍地拍打他的脸。不是能控制的事情，但未免太不好意思。白敬亭咬着手，另一只扶着刘昊然的脑袋，小小声说抱歉，身体忍不住向后退缩，像鸣金收兵的烽火。但刘昊然怎么允许他轻易落跑，从后面按住他的臀，将整根东西送进自己嘴里。白敬亭被口腔里的适温激出喘息，头脑起了一片雾；向来冰雪堆的一个人，给刘昊然用力含化了，终于从下面汩汩地流出水来。刘昊然一边舔一边抚摸他的大腿内侧，敏感的血管分布周遭，白敬亭小口小口的呜咽令他成就感异常，像小孩子哭了很久才吃到央来的糖，已经尝到甜头了还在抽噎。他联想着自己手淫时的快感带，吞吐着挤碾龟头中央那道浅钝的沟渠，手指够到根部，把玩优柔肿胀的囊袋。白敬亭的声音一盏一盏地拔高，被好事者从第一个音阶无情地按到最后一个，他下意识想夹紧双腿，仿佛这样做能让刘昊然永远留在那里，永远不去别的地方。但刘昊然突然将他松开了。

“……嗯？”他反应不过来，手抓着刘昊然的头发不肯放，“我还没……”

有时候想要这两个字不是说出来才是想要。刘昊然不得不调动起十二万分的端庄来下更长远的套。“我腿都麻了，换个地儿好不好。”

遂又有推有搡地到后方沙发上。白敬亭脸红腿软，抬着胳膊挡眼睛，耳听刘昊然在下方吮吸得啧啧有响，腰腹往下陷进沼泽。太舒服了。他徒劳瞪住有限视野里一线天花板，水晶流淌的吊灯坠子摇晃，像发生地震；其实是白敬亭自己在地震。事情一而再再而三地坏到这个地步了，难道他从没想过？——或许还是要射进学生的嘴巴里。

朦胧间似乎听见电话铃响的声音。白敬亭倏忽撑坐起身，扒住靠背一侧：“等等，我……”

刘昊然压住他的腿吞到前所未有的深，白敬亭甚至感觉能隔着一层皮肉顶到他喉结。他尖叫一声把自己拔出来，没能来得及，一半白液留在刘昊然的嘴里和嘴边，另一半黏住他头发和下巴。白敬亭脑子里嗡一阵，飞快俯身过去帮他擦。电话铃声作响。

“对不起，我……”他有一只脚落在地上，视线朝房间里看，又在道歉。刘昊然抓住他不安的手放在自己胯间，那里同样因为白敬亭而变得无比狼狈。电话铃声作响。

白敬亭说，我要去接那个电话。

刘昊然执着地把他的手放进去，握住滚烫的茎体。“帮帮我吧，老师。”

他脸上还挂着白敬亭的精液，嗓音黯然，像个倒霉娃娃，忍耐着蓬勃的兴欲，一旦被白敬亭用坏了就丢到一旁。假使这是设计好的伎俩，为什么又像是全世界最拙劣的那一种。白敬亭闭了闭眼，又睁开了，他凑得离刘昊然更近，让男孩把下颌搁在他颈窝里，彼此望不见脸。没有人再提电话的事。刘昊然感受到白敬亭的手开始动作，模仿性交的松紧，从顶端捋到最底；拇指指甲搜刮着马眼，一遍遍抹掉吐露的黏液再勾引起所有新的。他整个被白敬亭玩得湿透了。他从没想过这个，或者想过而无法具象——他的老师竟这样会。刘昊然趴伏在他耳边，盯着他眼下痣，好像他有个来世要靠这滴眼泪与白敬亭相认。而此刻它正悬浮在他头顶，旁观他在白敬亭怀里高潮、发出破败的音节，但意志凌空并清醒，一夜之间长成了大人。

临结束时刘昊然说，“我刚刚什么都没有听见。”他裹在衣物里被白敬亭打出来，表面上比后者更道貌清洁，“我整天地呆在这里，老师。为什么我一次都不曾听见有电话？”

白敬亭低头不停蹭手，没有吭声。

“根本没有电话，白敬亭。”刘昊然叹了口气，“你自己心里清楚，那不是电话铃。”

那是寒假前的最后一堂课时。准毕业生年初七开始补课，他不能再来。皮革制的沙发，找不到办法洗，擦干净也还错觉残余着气味。后来白敬亭坐在那里接待新学生，会恍然听见与那晚相同的，刘昊然的叹息。

……

『他们拥挤在那张沙发里交谈。说黑色衣服的人。

“我不知道他今天会过来。他一向不提前打招呼，毕竟我总是在。”

客厅里没有开灯。白敬亭缩在内侧，不完全躺倒，刘昊然有根手臂半倚托在他后脑勺底下，腾出一点于事无补的间隙。他顺着这根手臂探寻他的肩膀和嘴，隐约辨认黑暗当中两只荧微的、水滴穿透的钟乳石孔，那是刘昊然的眼睛。

“他是担心，觉得我养不好自己，年纪永远不够大，不多看一眼就怕我死了。可能是把我当个兔子。我们……我和他，很早以前就认识。”

“在你结婚以前？”

白敬亭对这个字眼不舒服了一下，“那不是多久的事。”

于是说白敬亭的旧婚姻。“原来那是张真的照片？我总以为你是摆设给我看。否则显得你的故事太匮乏，没有禁忌感。——不要掐我。”刘昊然搭在他身后那只手探住他脖子上那条脉，冰冷而活跃，可以确认生命迹象。他理解有人对他产生那种不亲眼看见就是不存在的恐惧。“所以那个人呢？”

“走掉了，或许死掉了。我没有特别追究。需要追究吗？有段时间黑衣服对我的说辞是我生病了，被抛弃了，但是留下了房子，把我锁在这里，不至于要我的命。我听信了这个说法，一直在等，事实上是觉得这理由很好，不用为了维持尊严而离开。之后开始接到那些电话。”

“你还是把那个叫做电话。”

“那也许我是真病了。”白敬亭翻过身，可能是冷，光裸的腿蹭着刘昊然的，挤到他的两条腿中央，很快被夹住。两对肢体拧成错综百结的树，谁也不觉得谁的哪一部分多余。刘昊然油然心生一种特殊的使命情怀：难道他所期待的正是自己吗？“我有时候感觉自己可能是个钢琴，或者什么遗产之类的物品，对人类缺少参与。想了很多办法来填补必要的社会联系，总算想到这一个。”

白敬亭模糊地笑了笑，“这种匮乏能说服你么？”

刘昊然说，你太高估我了。“你有想过会有个人出现要带你走吗？”

“我只会困惑这种事是不是也是先来后到的。”

他们终于说到刘昊然的算计。“要比你普通多了，老师。我曾经过这里楼下，听见上面窗户有人弹琴。我耳朵很灵，像还在幼年期，有时会听见别人听不见的声音。那一次我也一度以为那是不应该听见的声音。结果听说那里住着一个钢琴教师的时候，你知道我想起什么吗？古代秦淮河上有夜行船，漂亮一点的叫画舫，寒酸一点的叫舲。唱歌的娼伶从船上的窗里伸一只胳臂出来，招揽生计。我考纲里背过的诗：皓腕凝霜雪。不知道是老师真的会姓，还是这样的手指名道姓非得长在老师身上。”

他侧身将白敬亭扣押住，压进逼仄的靠垫里 面，细细地咬他的耳朵尖尖；一只长牙期的兽，研磨一切构建他成年迷宫的起征点。“如果这世界上有人比我更喜欢老师的手——”』

……

刘昊然望望白敬亭颜色，随口道：“怎么上课也开始戴眼镜了。”

“看不清谱子。”

“这才一个月不见。”

白敬亭等待他下文，想不到没有下文，他精心编排过一些暌违重逢的好话无从落脚。一个月，这远不应当。自然猜得到刘昊然是故意的。白敬亭舔了舔嘴唇，坐琴凳上留给他的那块空位，听刘昊然实为逞炫的复健，两手规矩地放在膝盖边缘。是莫扎特，天晓得怎么如今才想起他们必须有莫扎特；第十二号奏鸣曲的第一乐章，与音乐终生脱敏的人群听过也要惊呼神明的通天之作。而刘昊然正具备那种与一切天才同形同构的绝对自信，名曲经他奏绎从一座光阴的标本纵身熔为丰流的树脂，攀附枝干长出柔腻的轮廓，再被一点一滴包覆封存，凝固成献给视听者的——介于他的视听者只有一个人——献给白敬亭的璀璨琥珀。他既能够把一部钢琴弹得如此戏谑又煽情，那钢琴的主人在他手底下又会是怎样宛转、怎样啼鸣，也理应可以联翩作想。白敬亭像是不大适应，重心往前移动了一点，手掌抵住双腿之间张开那道锐角，轻声夸奖道：“你这样一定没问题。”

刘昊然挑起嘴角笑一下，曲声急转，换作拉赫的练习曲。拉赫玛尼诺夫以那双巨手举界闻名，单手曲跨甚至写出十二度，哪怕稍作迟疑便会慢拍；白敬亭在旁边目睹他辛苦，见缝插针填补上来。先只是一只手，很快不得不用上另一只，教学检验演变为联弹，准音自然地归给起始那方，小指头和大拇指之间总是差着半组音列、三五条琴键，总是看上去就要碰到。白敬亭晃了下神，刘昊然弹到中央的do，他停在前一个si上忘记移开。那指尖占尽天机地划过了对方的手背。而刘昊然瞥将过眼，犯了个错误一样，将左手微微向内侧收并，又蹁跹朝更高的音阶游去了。

想要，想要被碰到。

白敬亭几乎从喉咙里面挤出细小的呜咽来，到底忍住了，古怪地调整坐姿。刘昊然千诸劣性万端狠心，都是回报他方才疏离的应激行为。可他是真想念他，难道刘昊然不知道？白敬亭煎熬至一曲尾声，条件反射地去踩弱音踏板，不曾料刘昊然的脚一直悬在那上面，怵了一跳，刚要低头去瞧，刘昊然抬腿绊住他脚踝。哪怕只是这么一口都犹如饮鸩。他在冬天的室内鼻尖沁起细密的汗，臀部摆低，谨慎地绕开那使坏的腿腕。刘昊然体察他意图，竟不作继续阻截，好像这一下当真是为了跟他抢一个消音的归属权。白敬亭别脸瞅他一眼，又觉得不好，装作是在意他脖子后面折进去的一小段衣领。一来二去，他要把刘昊然身上的错处尽拣完了，还不舍得走开。

刘昊然观赏他一阵演出，“老师看我做什么呢？”

白敬亭说，我是看你这领子……说着动手去翻起来。不免摸到后颈那一提温热的皮肉，以及发尾，那个微妙的小小圆圈，居然还未曾剪掉。他有板有眼地将之各自叠平整了、熨妥帖了，手从刘昊然的肩膀滑下他胳膊一路，短暂在肘折处逗留半晌儿，悻悻然又做了逃兵。刘昊然脖子靠他那侧挑了抹嫣红色，说话慢慢的，“可以了吗？”

白敬亭明察秋毫，赶快说：“没有。”

“那还有哪儿？”

白敬亭转着眼珠，仿佛刘昊然是棵浑身挂礼物的树，打量好久才下定夺，嘴巴贴上去先咬那道红，而双手溜进外套底下，胡乱轻薄少年人馥郁温馨的胸和背。他自己后腰则同钢琴键盘危险看齐，陡折出一道浅浅陵谷，刘昊然不得不拿手掌替他垫付住，生怕抬起来就要磕痛。白敬亭收到他回应，自觉可以领奖赏，不再维持讨喜的抱紧紧姿态，只抬着下巴朝人望。是被伺候惯了，口舌之欲要别人喂到嘴边，吞下去也像不得已的；宠坏他的人选那么多了，又哪里缺他刘昊然一个。

所以刘昊然欺负他：“老师想要什么，是不是应该自己找我拿？”

白敬亭飞快在他嘴唇上啄一啄，刘昊然岿然不动。他眼角先泛起急色，搂上刘昊然脖子来了个狠的，舌尖不停研摹那对挺括的唇瓣，献媚似地请予通过。刘昊然笑的时候唇角扯起来，白敬亭贴得这样紧，势必体会到，恼得捏他后膀子肉。对方笑得更厉害了，这下令他趁虚可入，如愿撞到一颗张扬的小虎牙。他亲得争气，那握优柔的腰肢也快要给他拧周转了，刘昊然余光瞥见都害怕，托着白敬亭屁股把他赶到自己腿上。白敬亭跨坐他，背部着琴，来势汹汹地捧住刘昊然脑袋，尝过蜜的嘴总算吐出金与玉：“我以为你不肯见我了。”

“那可巧了，我以为是你不想见我。”

“我是记得你还有两节课。”

“光记得这个了。”刘昊然掐住他大腿根，一点没轻重，白敬亭差点把他踢开。“就没想想我，嗯？”

该想他什么、又如何作想，白敬亭尽管不说话，也禁不住都在脑海里一二推敲过。有个夜晚的往事被他们共同封缄进秘密的宝石盒子，刘昊然临走前只抽了他一半作为挂念，而现在他要来收取另外的。白敬亭伸手拉过刘昊然的手，未容分说便往自己底下摸，饶是灵通如后者亦为此愣住了好几秒：那里面未着一物，只有一滩湿淋淋的沼。

“我自己弄的……”这证明他想了。

刘昊然感到一阵目眩。难怪他今天着急了，经不起逗。难怪一直像在为什么紧张。拿这办法来对付一个聪明学生，自己也觉得过，真不好意思主动说；只好独自怀揣一洞淫色的宝藏，始终不安，等待刘昊然快点来发现他。在此以前还要教课，假装认真，耐着性子听完他傻瓜一样的炫耀。想象白敬亭就这样夹着后面坐在这里一个下午，在他之前还有别的学生——没有穿内裤，旁边坐着不是他的人。刘昊然哑着嗓子问：“要是我真的没来怎么办呢？”

白敬亭垂眉敛眼地侧过头去，“随便怎么办。”天底下怎么会有这么坏的老师？他根本不配做。

刘昊然扯掉他的裤子，不能完全扯完，只匆匆拽掉一根裤脚，足够露出两瓣真空的臀，因为白而显出冻青般的颜色。他盯住白敬亭，迫自不受那嘴唇鲜艳的唆使，誓死贯彻诺言：如果想要，必须自己来向他拿。白敬亭咬着牙，狙击清楚地瞄准刘昊然的牛仔裤纽扣和拉链，小心避开那个鼓胀的凶物，连着外层一同把最里面的防线拉下来。他们愈这样衣衫完整地做事，愈显得不堪。刘昊然领教过一回白敬亭的手活，如今重温仍未能抗免，报复似地探进他毛衣底下玩弄平薄的胸口，而另一只手掰开他的屁股，埋指搅动那个潮湿的洞穴。这又是新的未解之谜——那种紧根本像从未被使用过；可分明那样深谙地吮附着手指，告诉刘昊然它可以容纳更多的、更糟糕的，不必担心弄坏。白敬亭究竟用了什么东西来做那场前戏，吃个手指也发出这种声音，嗓子里仿佛有昆虫振翅，不住地发痒才非得呻吟。他自有他的本领，不是真的打算让刘昊然在他手里好过，一感到临界便动作迟钝下来，换用自己前端轻轻推顶；刘昊然被白敬亭玩于股玩于掌，硬得几乎发痛，手头更加狠心地挖掘他的新秘境。你来我往，磨人的、被人磨的，双双不得超生。

白敬亭恨恨地咬了口刘昊然的鼻尖：“你到底进不进来？”

刘昊然这才舍得把手指抽出来，故作好整以暇，有一搭没一搭地蹭着湿热的穴口开解兽心。“我是让你这么说话的？”

白敬亭整个重量撑在他和钢琴上，四肢堂皇无用，不能自己上手把刘昊然一口吃掉。只得主动将腰挺得更薄：“我、我想要你插进来……”想得快疯了。

刘昊然伶俐地露齿一笑，有种不合时宜的秀气，叫人不敢想他是正要实施一场入侵。他扶着阴茎进入白敬亭，简直畅通无阻，要不是他们那样刻意相持，早就应该有这么舒服。相比之下白敬亭还处在暂时的反应期里，不会有人完完全全适宜这个：被一根铁棍反复捅进身体。隐隐的痛楚和被填充撑满的酸胀感同时在他的外廓底下蔓延，宛如浑身被重塑了一层肌肤。他抓瞎似地找可以着力的事物，手肘猛然向后按住键盘，钢琴瞬间响起不成调的乱音。刘昊然一下一下操着他，竟分神联想了一番：“像‘苹果落地’。”

白敬亭张嘴不能成句，只好在心里下判词：刘昊然实在算不上温柔。但他又的确是个好学生，无论方方面面，不必太久就摸到了这回事的窍门，明白他老师的体内存在一个精巧的开关，只要碰到就能引发汹涌的海潮。白敬亭有猜想过吗？在他的帮凶之下刘昊然所获赦的、那些自由的午夜，曾从多少个青春梦回里肖想过这具深陷欲情的身躯，比处子更处子——刘昊然很早开始就已经不惮于承认自己是个烂人——也比娼妓更娼妓。他的探索卓有成效：尽管白敬亭的表情还没从隐忍当中回过甘来，腰侧那块受制于另一人把控的肌肉俨然呈现出一种动情的痉挛。刘昊然在他毛衣下头那只手揉搓着一侧乳粒，捏起来挠刮两下，又放下去，又捏起来，耐心等待他再次情难自已地漏出喘息，抬颌亲亲那枚血钻镶缀在新鲜银器表面似的勾人喉结：“舒不舒服？”

白敬亭努力回应他：“嗯、嗯……”不过，“还想——”

刘昊然从善如流，自己站起身，向琴凳借力将人半托举住，把白敬亭完全放在钢琴上。突然的变换让白敬亭受了个小小惊吓，被几近操开的后穴骤然收紧；刘昊然头皮发麻，不得不艰难地拔出来一遭，压一压射精的冲动，又攀折起白敬亭一条腿，再次撞击进去。这一次他稍微调整了角度，从而更好地抵达白敬亭深处那个隐秘柔软的核，像精准调校一台亟待演奏的敏感的乐器。白敬亭体温不断升高，后背不停摩擦着黑白键，听见琴声昂贵而不堪重负的质难，但彻底来不及痛。他像一座城，在刘昊然不停攻歼下即将霍然失守，快感迭起的同时危机四伏。警报声不出意外地叫嚣起来，那个对他而言尤为特殊的警报声，似近忽远，白敬亭举起双手捂住耳朵。

刘昊然只消一眼就了然，挪自己的手去替他的手：“又是电话？”

“没事……”他感觉刘昊然为此稍稍顿住，可正是紧要关头，“你别停啊……”

“……什么别停？老师，话要讲清楚。”

不知道害羞了。白敬亭现在什么都敢说：“操我。”

刘昊然抓住他的腿根向上顶他，深得恐怖，不能再深了；这完全是犯罪。白敬亭被硬生生顶出生理泪来，爽得眼前反白，真像雪盲，叫声自己听都以为是哑的。甚至意识不到什么时候射的精，射在了刘昊然的衣服上，一块稀释过的牛奶似的污渍，因为玩自己时已经有过一回。高潮的残留还在，还没有结束，刘昊然早已不顾忌他感受，抽插变得更浅而快，之前给白敬亭当过一次玩具，现在换他来——他两个真是一块儿烂，烂得公平。所幸还记得是要射到外面，千钧一刹退了出去，旋即一把掀起白敬亭的衣摆，尽数恶意地捋在他绷紧的小腹上。

白敬亭只剩骂两个字的力气：“变态。”

刘昊然欣然受之，“总比在你钢琴上好吧。”他这么自恋的人不会嫌弃自个儿的东西，像小狗清理毛发那样舔干净了手指，又闻了闻肚子上白敬亭的气味，然后摸摸他的耳朵。

他小声问：“刚才那样是不是就听不到了？”

白敬亭愣了半刻，点着头说：“是听不到了。”他迅速地眨了两下眼睛。有一滴刚刚盛在眼眶里未及流的眼泪却恰恰因此坠落下来，像一颗经途暴雨而姗姗到迟的流星。

回房又问起早先被轻巧带过的话题：“考试那天你会来送我么？”

白敬亭正立对着落地镜子，扭颈查验背后的红印痕。刘昊然第一次正式在他睡床上粉墨亮相，四处抓床单被褥来嗅，一派捉奸势场的储宫。红楼梦里头晴雯讲的：连个陪房的丫头都没混上，竟我们起来了。偏头又发现那张照片，顺手扣倒住。白敬亭会原谅他，这骄恃甚至不带迟疑：白敬亭永远在原谅他。那么白敬亭会爱他吗？

“我没太整明白，你想让我去么？”所幸隔着毛衣干的，破皮只有一点点，白敬亭草草清洁过，换了新衣服，被折腾的那位置仿佛还维持一个形状，一种奇异的空荡，似乎拼过一块拼图，现在遗落了。真不想穿裤子。他走到一旁看刘昊然在床上游泳，觉得很可爱。

刘昊然抱着枕头仰视他：“但我不会逼你。”他重复一次，“我不会逼你。”

白敬亭揉了揉他头发，“你让我想想。”这几乎等于，他可以试试。

刘昊然睡着了。在白敬亭身边，钳住白敬亭一只手掌，放在心脏的地方。他脱光衣服睡觉，像一座蜡像，年轻的肉体镀着神话里会描述的那种光晕，引动一切步下神坛的凡心。白敬亭观看他，长长久久地观看他，在一个人身上学会人熟睡时的呼吸。他灵巧地将手从掌握下松动开，再次判断那睡相，仍然觉得很可爱。但白敬亭逃脱出来，悄无声息，不惊醒任何人。他逃脱出来。他走开了。

最后一次刘昊然按时去钢琴课，经过听得见白敬亭琴声的那扇窗。那里仍然好好地固定在公寓楼栋的中央，他望过去，隐约可以望见米色的窗帘和绿植盆栽。白敬亭为他做过饭，而他吃下去的那些东西绝不会变成石头和纸，就像这间房子和窗户绝不会变成不见天日的荒岭与坟碑。他的老师仍然好好地待在那里面，不是某一块白骨的化身或困于诅咒的孤魂，而是一个货真价实的、活生生的人类，依偎过他的怀抱，也吻过他的嘴，或许还需要一点时间和循循善诱，而他对此同样义不容辞。总之，只要白敬亭还活在这个地方，有血有肉，在黑暗降临之际依旧点燃灯火，他就永远不会忘记到这里来的路。他想要穿过白敬亭每一段他缺席的旧日时光，像穿过小时候老家的一幢危房，在咿呀学语的庭院，在那些褪了色温和的老窗堂里，用力地从这一头，跑向那一头。

他摁了门铃。一个不认识的男孩替他开门，比刘昊然小两或三岁，眼睛漆黑，像什么动物。是白敬亭的新学生。他狐疑地看着刘昊然：“请问你是——？”西方传说中，有过这样一个故事，为了拯救公主而杀死恶龙的勇士，变成了下一条恶龙。

刘昊然莫名地微笑起来，露一颗锋利的牙齿。

他说，我见过你。

完


End file.
